Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to manufacturing a housing for a consumer electronic product, and in particular, to a manufacturing method and a manufacturing device for integrally forming a waterproof structure for a computer, communication, and consumer electronic (3C electronic product).
Related Art
Regarding manufacturing of a waterproof structure for a 3C electronic product, a silicone waterproof ring is provided on a slot or a rib of a plastic structure by using methods such as spreading and bonding, and ultrasonic welding, or a silicone waterproof ring is formed by using a plastic and thermoplastic polyurethanes (TPU) two-color molding method. The methods such as spreading and bonding, and ultrasonic welding need manual operations, and therefore, assembly accuracy and stability cannot be guaranteed, and a waterproof effect is also poor. Regarding the plastic and TPU two-color molding method, the hardness of a TPU material is excessively high, and therefore, a waterproof grade of a molded product is substantially limited. Another method for manufacturing a waterproof structure is liquid silicone molding. A waterproof performance of a silicone waterproof structure manufactured by liquid silicone molding is stable. However, due to great mobility of liquid silicone, disadvantages such as a crushed damage on an outer appearance of a product and overflow of silicone would easily occur, so as to affect the waterproof performance and yield. Meanwhile, a molding device is expensive, and a mixing system for mixing an agent A and an agent B needs to be further equipped. Therefore, the production cost is high and it is hard to improve the yield.
Conventional solid silicone processing is usually used to manufacture a product made of pure silicone or made by mixing silicone and other raw materials, and generally relates to filling materials such as solid silicone in a hot pressing mold and then directly performing hot pressing. A conventional hot pressing molding machine is of a simple structure and low accuracy. The quality of a product manufactured by the conventional hot pressing molding machine is poor. The conventional hot pressing molding machine cannot manufacture a complex and highly accurate product, and cannot be used to manufacture a silicone waterproof structure for a 3C electronic product.